digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Home
Write the text of your article here! Takuya slowly emerged from his sleep. Sunlight directly hit his eyes, fully waking him and making him spring from the bed. The sheets were unraveled and pouring onto the floor. Was Sarah just a dream? Not likely. Takuya turned to his nightstand, only to see the new D-Tector glimmering in the light. He took it, feeling the warm metal and soft rubber. Then the clock entered his sights. Ten o’clock!? “Aw man!” he cried, getting his sneakers and goggles on,” Why does this happen whenever the world’s at stake?” He ran down the stairs like an arrow. His sneakers thundered down as his mom yelled,” Breakfast Takuya.” Takuya ran down to see Shinya watching cartoons in his pajama’s. Mrs. Kanbara had eggs ready as his dad had already left for work. She turned around, surprised and confused, she said,” I thought you were going to the beach.” “What?’ “You were going to the beach with your friends? For the two year anniversary when you met each other? Shouldn‘t you have your things ready?” “Oh yeah,” he suddenly remembered,” We changed plans.” “Sure you’re not going anywhere special?” she asked, her voice full of suspicion. Takuya’s heart skipped a beat. Did she know? How could she know? Then he turned to see Sarah, sitting on the couch facing away from him. She did this!? Why would she tell his mom? Takuya hadn’t done anything wrong to her, so why do something to make him feel so awkward? “Hey,” she said as she sipped her tea. Kudamon was wrapped around her shoulders as his mom had her disappointed face that told him he should probably run. But he couldn’t move. Takuya couldn’t so much as twitch. All he could do was ask Sarah,” Why’d you tell her?” “I’m sorry, really I am,” she said and meant it,” But there’s no excuse you could possibly make up. Time synchronized between the worlds once Lucemon broke free, so you can’t just disappear for five minutes like last time. The only way was to tell your parents. Besides, it‘s not in good class to lie.” As Takuya watched her, either with anger, confusion, or just plain shock that his secret for two years was gone. Everything they’d worked to preserve, to protect was shattered into a thousand, tiny pieces. Sarah looked guilty and regretful as she sipped her tea and told him,” Don’t take it personally, the other girls are doing the same.” “Takuya,” his mom said,” how could you keep this from us?” “Well I didn’t think it mattered since I was safe. I mean, what you don’t know won’t kill you.” “But now you’re going to leave again?” He shook his head yes depressingly. Sarah got up and tried to apologize, but Takuya’s mom beat her to it and said,” There’s no way you’re going. If I knew you were doing something dangerous you’d have stayed here for Shinya’s birthday and never gone through all that.” “Mom, if I didn’t leave we wouldn’t be here right now!” he said furiously,” I did go. I wanted to go back, but stayed because I was thinking about everyone. Believe me, I would’ve given the spot to someone else, but I couldn’t.” “He’s got a point,” Sarah said, even though she didn’t have much right to talk. “I met my best friends in the Digital World mom,” he continued,” If it makes a difference, I thought about home everyday.” “Takuya,” she said as she walked up to him at eye level,” You’ve grown up so much, but your still a kid to me. I just, don’t know if I could deal with you going away for so long with out any supervision. “Then I’ll watch over him,” Sarah said,” I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.” “What?” Takuya said. How was she going to protect him? Or a better question would be, how was his mom going to buy it? “That’s right,” she said, facing Takuya’s mom,” I’ll do anything to make sure your son stays safe in the Digital World.” She sat down, trying to calm down and hold back her emotions. There was nothing to do as she clenched her temples and stared at the floor. He’d go no matter what she said, so she sipped her tea, watching him so grown-up, and said,” You’d better get packed.” “Thanks mom, you won’t regret it,” he said as he rushed back up the stairs. Takuya’s sneakers pounded on the hardwood floors as Sarah took Mrs. Kanbara’s hand and said,” You’ve made a good choice.” “I know,” she said quietly. Less than an hour later Takuya was ready. He had clothes, a toothbrush, matches and food made to last. Sarah handed him his sneakers as he pulled them onto his feet. His mom watched over with a smile as he turned back and said,” I’ll be back soon mom. I promise.” “That’s good,” she said as she gave him a quick hug,” You always kept your promises.” Sarah brushed her hair back as she said,” The others are waiting Takuya.” “Hold your horses,” he said, getting his things and running out the door past her. She caught up to him as he told her,” A little advice, destiny involves a lot of running.” “I don’t run,” she said without a breath left in her lungs,” that’s not how a proper girl acts.” Takuya laughed at her and said,” You better give that attitude up. A proper girl won’t last a day in the Digital World.” In the station, Takuya and Sarah became beacons of color in a sea of black suits and dreary clothing. They slipped past the gate, luckily without Kudamon getting spotted. A lone elevator remained open for them as Takuya led them in. Sarah took Kudamon out of the folds in her dress and she pointed her D-Tector, red with gold where the hand grip was, at the control panel. They shot down into the way between worlds as Takuya waited for his chance to be a hero again. “We’re here,” Kudamon said as the tiny, metal room they slid down in came to a crushing stop. The doors slid open as white smoke poured out. The two were on the ground, coughing and trying to catch their breath as Takuya said,” I never get used to that.” “A proper girl shouldn’t put up with this,” she said angrily. “Takuya!” Zoe yelled from inside the Trailmon. Everyone was getting ready as Sarah ran up to the cabin. He saw his friends, like Tommy and J.P., inside and outside the train, but he also saw new kids, mostly girls. They were taking with them colorful bags full of useless things like makeup and too many clothes. He immediately knew it’d be awhile before they got used to the Digital World, but had to do his best to get them through. “How about giving us a hand,” Koji said as he dumped his suitcase into the hold. “Sure,” he said as he ran to help them. He pushed the heavy bag in with the others, giving then the okay to get going. Zoe was the first inside, followed by the twins and J.P., then Tommy. Takuya grabbed the railing as Sarah gave him her hand. She looked bashful and didn’t look as he grabbed it. Inside it was luxurious and comfortable, not like Earth trains. The windows and rails were golden and the floor had red carpet. A well lit ceiling gave them their light as they sat on clean leather seats. But this was all familiar to them. What was strange were the five girls and their digimon across from them. It was like a barrier was between them. But if they wanted to save the world, it was a barrier that needed to be broken. “Hi,” Takuya said to them all. “Hi,” one with blonde hair and dressed all in pink said. “Look, we’ll probably be here a long time, so we should get to know each other. Tommy, how about you start.” “Okay,” he said shyly,” I’m Tommy, and the girl with blonde hair’s Emma. We’re partners.” She was the only one with blonde hair and the one who answered Takuya. Emma was cheerful and bright with a warm and inviting smile. Pink clothes, blue eyes paired with blonde hair, and long socks over her knees made her look like a perfect little girl. “Hi,” she said just as shyly as Tommy,” I’m Emma Wheatherby. I came from two miles outside Lexington, Kentucky where I grew up on a horse ranch. This is my digimon, Liollmon.” “Hi, I’m Koji,” he said,” I use the spirits of Light. My brother’s Koichi and I was partnered with that ray of sunshine.” He was pointing to a stylish Asian girl. She had brown eyes and night black hair with a face that said “I really wish I wasn’t here”. She wore jeans that went down to her knees and a red shirt decorated by flowers and vines. Strangely, two hearts on her sneakers and one as a belt buckle made the rest of her look normal. How could this angry girl possibly be a carrier of light? Then again, Koji was the same when he first came here. “Whatever,” she said angrily,” I’m Mei Lynn Sung. I came from Manila in the Philippine islands. Stay away and you won’t get hurt.” “I’m Lunamon,” the little rabbit-like digimon next to her said,” I’m her partner.” “I’ll go next. I’m J.P.,” he said,” I use the spirits of thunder and the girl I was partnered with is over there.” She was a shy girl. Her face was extremely light and her hair curly. It was draped in a sideways ponytail over her shoulder and blue ribbons tied the ends of her brown hair. She wore a yellow shirt with white sleeves that went just over her elbows. Black boots reached just below her knees as the rest of her legs were covered by a blue skirt. “Hi,” she said softly,” I’m Christine Adelaide. I’m from outside Paris France and my partner’s Renamon.” “Looks like I’m next,” A red haired girl with an energetic voice said,” I’m Elizabeth Moore, but please call me Beth. I’m from London England and my partners are Gaomon and Koichi.” Strange enough, she didn’t speak with an English accent. Her hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were brown. She wore a black shirt with a purple vest over it. Her blue jeans reached down to her black shoes. Although she was with Koichi, just like Mei she wasn’t anything like the element she represented. Beth was cheerful, filled with life, with an outspoken voice and vibrant way to her everything. “You go ahead Takuya,” Koichi said,” Everyone pretty much knows about me.” “Sorry about that,” Beth said apologetically. “Alright, I’m Takuya Kanbara. I use the spirits of Flame and the girl who found me was Sarah.” “That’s me,” she said bubbly,” I’m Scheherazade Agrawal, but like Takuya just said I prefer Sarah. I came from Agra India and my digimon partner’s Kudamon.” “Okay, my turn. I’m Zoe Orimoto. I’m from Tokyo just like the boys. I…I don’t know where my partner is though. Anyone seen him?” “Sorry,” a new kid, coming from another car said,” I was checking to make sure we could leave.” “Michael,” Zoe said happily,” We’re introducing ourselves. You’re last.” He was a strange figure indeed. His eyes were sky blue and his hair white like snow. He wore silvery pants with aqua colored shoes. Michael wore a black, sleeveless shirt under a vest the same color as his shoes. Yellow details on the clothes gave him the same color scheme as Seraphimon. “Alright,” he said, playing along,” I’m Michael Konaka. I was born in Japan but I’ve lived in sixteen different countries during my fifteen year life. I use the power of the wind with my partners Zoe and Dorumon.” “Great,” Mei said sarcastically,” We’re one big, happy family now. I’m going to sleep.” The train made a loud, grumbling noise and began to inch forward. Smoke poured from the wheels as everyone watched out the windows to see the station disappearing behind them. Ebony darkness began to pour over them as they entered the tunnel between the worlds. The station was gone and the train started to crash and turn. As they tumbled over, everyone grabbed onto what they could. Sarah grabbed her seat as Beth hung onto Gaomon. Mei slipped into Koji, only to push him away and use his seat to anchor herself. “Did something go wrong!?” Emma asked with fear. “Nope,” Koji said happily. A light found it’s way onto Emma as the tunnel; turned from black to grey, and finally white. Before them was the way out, into the Digital Worlds. Everyone got their footing back as the rumbling stopped and the train leveled itself. “We’re here,” Michael said as the light covered them like a blanket.